Crossbow
The is a long-range weapon in which is achieved at Age 8 as an alternative to the Katana and Great Axe. Technical * The Crossbow, like the Hunting Bow, fires arrows that cost wood. Arrows fired from the Crossbow, however, cost 5 wood compared to the Bow's 3. * Arrows fired from the crossbow travel approximately 2.5x human speed. **This increase in Speed over the Hunting Bow also sees an increase in Range, as the two are related. * Arrows fired from the crossbow deal 35 damage each. * Arrows fired from the Crossbow cannot travel over any unless Platforms are used, with the exception of the Pit Trap, Pads, and the aforementioned Platform. Other Structures, such as Windmills, Trees, Food Bushes, and Cacti may not be fired over even with platforms. * Arrows fired from the Crossbow are incapable of damaging any structure besides Wood Walls. * The Crossbow has a fire rate of 0.5, slightly slower than the Bow. * The Crossbow reduces speed by approximately 27%. * When the Crossbow is used to gather 5,000 , it will turn into the Gold Crossbow. Likewise, gathering 10,000 resources with the Crossbow will turn it into the Diamond Crossbow. ** The only resource the Crossbow can gather is Food, and this can only be gathered by killing . ** It is also possible to gather some Wood points using the Crossbow by destroying Wood Walls with arrows. But this is highly inefficient as arrows cost 5 wood each and Wood Walls drop only 10 wood. Strategy * If you wear Samurai Armor, your crossbow's power will be boosted. You can take players down more effectively with mentioned hat and even better when using platforms, and it will be harder for enemies to escape and hide from you. Also try holding a Crossbow with the Bush Gear on, then face Crossbow to a resource so that the Crossbow is covered. Other players will mistake you for an ordinary Bush. * Since it costs wood to shoot, it would be wise to pair it with an Axe for faster Wood collecting as well as faster movement. * The Crossbow has several advantages over the Musket, specifically its fire rate. The Crossbow can deal 70 damage in the same time the Musket can deal 60 damage, assuming that all arrows fired from the Crossbow hit the target. Keep that in mind when you decide whether to upgrade to the Musket or not. * Make sure to switch back to something faster. The bow is a bit slow. * Try using a Polearm with this. That way once you swing the Polearm with the Bull Helmet, you can quicly switch to fire the crossbow at the enemy for a quick and clean kill. Trivia * For a long time the Crossbow was the most powerful ranged weapon in the game. History The Crossbow was added to the game in version 0.68. It has not changed since then. Footnotes * moomoo.io/img/weapons/crossbow_1.png * moomoo.io/img/weapons/crossbow_1_g.png * moomoo.io/img/weapons/crossbow_1_d.png Gallery Crossbow 1.png Crossbow 1 G.png Crossbow 1 D.png